Wrist-based electronic devices (e.g., smart watches) typically have bulky form factors and may be limited to mostly displays. The wrist-based devices that do include a means for inputting data typically use extremely small keypads that may be difficult to activate due to the small size of the buttons.
More recent wrist-based electronic devices have included touch screen input to facilitate entering data and commands. However, these devices may be limited in functionality and some may even be dedicated to a couple functions. For example, global positioning system (GPS) watches may only be used for determining the time and the wearer's location.
There are general needs for greater functionality in a wrist-based electronic device.